Dejà vu
by ItalyChiaraVargas
Summary: Polonia y Liet se separan en plena huida, lo peor que podían hacer. Cuando se vuelven a ver, no están en una buena situación... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?


_**¡Hola! Este es mi primerísimo fic, es algo... ¿macabro tal vez? En realidad estaba guardándolo para publicarlo en Halloween, pero, como veis, no soy famosa por tener paciencia y no pude esperar a subirlo... (^-^') **_

_**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo! **_

_**PD: No os enfadéis con el pobre **Flying Mint Bunny**, él solo quería algo para comer y nadie le hacía caso, pobre animalito incomprendido...**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mí... u.u**_

**" La vida está en constante movimiento, al igual que nuestros pensamientos... Hay pequeñas ocasiones en el que un "dejà vu" anda rondándonos y ahí es cuando me pregunto, ¿será cierto eso de las vidas pasadas? Sea cierto o no, esa sensación es algo extraña y gratificadora… Vivir el día a día es lo mejor, sin importar si ya viviste o no ese momento. " -**_Nairobi Vargas_

_**Dejà vu**_

_Poland_

Corría y corría. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas producidas por las ramas de los árboles, que le arañaban y cortaban. Sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a esa oscuridad densa y tenebrosa, pero no podía hacer nada por ello más que correr. Hacía ya tiempo que había perdido de vista a Toris, y no dejaba de rezar por él. Cada vez oía las risas y las pisadas más cercanas, pero no se atrevía a mirar atrás, había visto demasiadas cosas en esa casa, y no quería añadir más a la lista, solo sabía que debía correr. Las risas se acercaban. El rubio se iba poniendo más nervioso por momentos. ¿Qué haría? Las risas se oían demasiado cerca, tenía que huir más rápido, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Intentó volver a la carrera, pero tropezó, dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Perdió el conocimiento al instante.

_Liet_

Buscaba a Feliks, pero ¿dónde estaba? ¡Justo en ese momento decisivo iban y se separaban! Aún no se lo creía, habían estado corriendo cogidos de la mano, había arrastrado a su amigo la mitad del camino, pero se sueltan un instante, y ya están solos.

Ese bosque era muy oscuro, y estaba seguro de que Feliks estaría nervioso, y cuando estaba así, era torpe, MUY torpe. '_Espero que esté bien…_' No paraba de repetirse una y otra vez mientras lo buscaba por todos lados. No veía bien, pero conseguía avanzar poco a poco. Había dejado de escuchar esas risas que los perseguían nada más separarse del polaco, y no quería creerse que le hubieran seguido. Se intentaba convencer que, a lo mejor, los habían perdido, aunque en el fondo se temía lo peor.

Cuando empezaba a deprimirse por no encontrar a su amigo, vio algo parecido al tono rubio del pelo de Feliks, y sin pensárselo, fue corriendo. No se daba cuenta de que el color se veía demasiado bien comparado con la oscuridad que le rodeaba; ni escuchaba los susurros a los que se iba acercando. No, él solo veía a su preciado amigo, con el que pensaba huir de allí.

Llegó al lugar. Sí, era su inconfundible Feliks, quien, nada más conocerle, le había pedido algo bastante… raro; con el que siempre perdía jugando al ajedrez; el que le metió tanta información de ponis en la cabeza que se sabía toda su historia de memoria; el que consiguió que se aficionara al paluszki… Sí. Era él. Su mejor amigo estaba tirado a sus pies, con una enorme brecha en la frente que sangraba muchísimo, y los ojos entreabiertos, mirando a la nada. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. No podía ser. Era imposible…

Todo le vino de golpe. Los susurros, las risas, las pisadas acercándose… Algo le golpeó y todo se volvió negro.

_Poland_

Abrió los ojos muy poco a poco, y la luz de la sala le cegó por un momento. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Intentó levantar el brazo pero no lo podía mover. Intentó mover el otro brazo, extrañado, pero tampoco pudo. La vista se le empezó a acostumbrar a la intensa luz, y deseó que jamás lo hubiera hecho. Se encontraba en una sala llena de herramientas, cuchillos y partes del cuerpo por el suelo, éste, estaba lleno de sangre por todas partes… aún con la macabra visión, pensó que ya había estado allí; unos hombres con máscaras y trajes negros hablaban entre sí en un idioma extraño para él. Feliks deseó hacerse invisible en el momento en el que uno de los hombres se giró hacia él. Tenía una jeringuilla en la mano.

El rubio se quedó quieto. Agujas. No, ellas no. Siempre que veía una chillaba y salía corriendo. Esta vez, ni si quiera pudo gritar. La pequeña aguja se le clavó en el brazo y sintió cómo un líquido frío se inyectaba en él. Intentó resistirse pero no pudo. En el último instante vio a un hombre arrastrar a un chico. Tenía el pelo moreno, le recordaba a Tori… Su Tori…

Toris. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de dormir, tal vez para no despertar jamás. Toris Laurinaitis, su único y mejor amigo.

_Liet_

Se había despertado poco después del golpe, pero se había hecho el dormido. No se atrevía casi ni a respirar. Le dolía muchísimo la nuca, pero lo único que deseaba era que se despertase de repente con la típica voz del polaco a su lado '_O sea, como que Tori, levántate que es la hora del desayuno ~ ¡Tienes que ir a comprar como que muchísimos Paluszki!_ 'mientras le intentaba desabrochar el pijama y obligar a vestirse para ir a comprar su comida favorita. Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro por un instante. Esos recuerdos… quería volver a vivirlos.

Al poco rato, le habían arrastrado hasta una sala con mucha luz. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en esa habitación había un olor muy fuerte a cerrado y estaba seguro que había algo podrido. Abrió un ojo, muy poco, solo quería ver donde estaba. Al verlo, estuvo a punto de chillar. ¡Estaba en una sala llena de instrumentos de tortura! Había cuerpos mutilados, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, y lo peor de todo, estaba su amigo. Estaba sentado en una silla, atado de pies y manos; tenía los ojos cerrados, como durmiendo plácidamente. Unos hombres con máscaras y trajes tan negros como la profunda oscuridad que acababa de abandonar le estaban pintando el cuerpo con rotuladores. Marcaban puntos en su tórax, espalda, cuello… El Lituano saltó de repente, dando un gran susto a los hombres que lo estaban colocando en una silla parecida a la del polaco. Corrió hacia el rubio y dio un manotazo al hombre que lo pintaba. Intentó desatarle, pero era imposible. No podía salvarlo. Iban a morir. Le abrazó y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Estaba frío, pero no le importaba. Le dio un escalofrío. _'Esto ya lo he vivido'_ pensó, pero un segundo después sintió cómo le clavaban algo en el cuello, y unas risas profundas inundaron la habitación. Llevaron a Toris a la silla y le ataron. Él veía todo sin poder moverse, pero le daba igual lo que le hicieran, solo miraba a su amigo, al cual se acercaba un hombre con un cuchillo en la mano, lo acercó al cuerpo de su amigo y… Dejó de mirar. No pensaba ver esa macabra imagen. Las lágrimas se multiplicaron y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se dio cuenta de que también le estaban pintando a él. Se dio por vencido. Iba a morir, no podía hacer nada… Era un inútil.

_England_

Había salido mal, _Flying Mint Bunny_ lo había distraído un instante mientras realizaba el hechizo, y ahora los dos chicos estaban en el suelo, el moreno lloraba demasiado, el otro, estaba como dormido.

-_Fuck!_ Y ahora ¿qué hago? ¡No encuentro el contra-hechizo en el libro! –Se giró y siguió buscando en el antiguo y maltrecho libro. Nada. Volvió a girarse para verlos, uno de ellos empezaba a temblar y tener convulsiones. - ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡No hay nada en este libro! ¡Mierda! – Fue corriendo hacia las estanterías. Sabía muy bien que si les pasaba algo a los dos en ese sueño terminarían muriendo en el mundo real también. Tenía que darse pris-… - _HERE!_ –Había encontrado una pequeña piedrecita en una de las estanterías. ¡Aún quedaba una! ¡Genial! Pensaba que había gastado todas para conseguir más tiempo, pero aún quedaba una. Corrió hacia la mesa y puso la piedrecita en un mortero, la hizo pedacitos y la mezcló con algunas hierbas hasta hacer una masa, y sin perder tiempo, les metió un poco en la boca a los dos chicos. Al instante, pararon las convulsiones.

_Poland y Liet_

Habían salido de la mansión a salvo, pero por poco. Feliks arrastraba al polaco mientras éste corría lo máximo posible, pero no era buen corredor. Llegaron al bosque y sin pensarlo, entraron en él, aunque al instante se arrepintieron. Una oscuridad profunda les inundó y tuvieron que parar. Sabían que tenían que correr, pero la única luz que había era la luz de la luna que se colaba por las copas de los gigantes árboles, que era casi nula. Escucharon las voces y salieron corriendo. Buscaban un escondite, pero no había. Feliks se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el lituano lo consiguió coger a tiempo. Miraron hacia los lados y justo vieron, detrás de ellos, a una persona vestida de negro y con algo en la mano. Los dos chillaron y se fueron corriendo, cada uno por un lado. Se habían separado.

_**Otra vez.**_


End file.
